


Dreamlike

by Sphenimersus



Series: Notecard Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Thinking, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks of Castiel while watching the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamlike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely my imagination using characters that do not belong to me.

Dean looks up into the sky full of stars. He wonders what Castiel is doing up there in the heavens. He thinks about that angel who pulled him out of hell - about the mark on his shoulder. He softly places his own hand over the larger hand print. He thinks,  _When the hell did I start thinking of him?_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first attempt at writing for the Supernatural fandom. Well, actually the first thing I've posted. Hope I did well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
